versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Louisenbairn is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the second strongest member of the Espada and the King of Hueco Mundo. Background Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed King of Hueco Mundo and the original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants, and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer, and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless: its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. When Baraggan was told one of his subordinates had been killed, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen appeared at the entrance to the court. Tosen killed a Hollow which had tried to attack Aizen, who, stating he and Baraggan had never met before, asked him if he was the King of Hueco Mundo. Confirming his status, Baraggan asked Aizen who they were. Pointing out they had no masks, which made it obvious they were not Hollows, Baraggan asked if they were Humans or Shinigami. When the question was not answered, Baraggan, stating he cared very little about what they were, said he was so bored, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other if they had not arrived, and welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Tosen states that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan replied that he had no need for a ceiling, for he was a king, and that the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Unsheathing his Zanpakuto, Aizen asked Baraggan to take a look at his sword, telling him that its name was Kyoka Suigetsu. As he held it up for all to see, Baraggan asked him what he was doing. Aizen then asked him if he was happy with what he had, confusing Baraggan. He went on, asking if Baraggan ever felt that this place was not where he should be. Aizen then stated that if he wanted to rise even higher, then he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. When he claimed if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world, Baraggan laughed at the notion, declaring that he was the King of Hueco Mundo, and that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. Baraggan, no longer amused by the intruders, ordered his army to crush them all. However, Aizen released his Shikai and showed Baraggan the destruction of his army. Aizen stated that this was Baraggan's world, prompting him to rise from his throne and prepare to attack with his Gran Caída. Taunting Baraggan, Aizen stated that it was ironic that Baraggan, dressed in black and ready to attack, looked just like a Shinigami. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ''' (Superior to Sui-Feng and his own Fracción, which were able to put up a fight with Captain-level Shinigami.) | [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soldier_Blue/Bleach_-_Revised_Cero_Oscuras_calc_(again) '''Large Island Level] (Two ranks higher than Ulquiorra, who can create massive craters in Las Noches. Espada ranked above 4 are stated to be powerful enough to destroy all of Las Noches in their Resurrección state.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic ''' (Kept up with Sui-Feng, who is one of the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society.) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large City Level (Superior to his Fracción Choe Neng Poww, who survived blows from Sajin Komamura.) | Large Island Level (Superior to Ulquiorra's released state. Survived two blasts from Sui-Feng's Bankai.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation. Intelligence: High (Ruled over the rest of the Hollows in Hueco Mundo, deduced the weaknesses of the Fake Karakura Town.) Stamina: High '(Was still able to attack Aizen even while he was dying.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology: Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Pesquisa:' A radar-like ability that allows all Arrancar to accurately gauge an enemy's power and location. *'Descorrer:' Ulquiorra has the ability to open a Garganta (portal) to Hueco Mundo *'Senescencia:' Baraggan has the ability to control aging. He can use this ability to create a field around him where the opponents' movements are slowed down, and in addition to that, he can rot things just by touching them by accelerating their age. Equipment *'Arrogante:' Baraggan's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a massive axe. When released, it reverts Baraggan to his original form, which gives him a skeletal appearance. It grants him a number of new and enhanced abilities. **'Enhanced Senescencia:' Baraggan's aging powers become much more powerful in this form. Just by his mere presence, buildings are immediately disintegrated, and he can even disintegrate energy-based projectiles and barriers. **'Respira:' Baraggan unleashes a dark cloud that acts as a mobile version of his Senescencia. It's fast enough to catch up with Sui-Feng. **'Gran Caída:' A much larger axe than Arrogante. It has large chains, and Baraggan refers to it as a guillotine. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key Base | Resurreción Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *His mere presence caused multiple buildings to collapse. *Casually beat Sui-Feng and Omaeda. *Tore through Hachigen Ushoda's barriers. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to Sui-Feng's Bankai. Durability/Endurance *Survived a direct shot from Sui-Feng's Bankai. Skill/Intelligence *Deduced that the Karakura Town he was fighting in was actually a fake. Powerscaling Baraggan's scaling is simple. Even though he relies mainly on his aging abilities, his Reiatsu is still as high as Captain Level, and his durability is high enough in his Resurrección state that it was necessary to make use of cheap tactics to defeat him. Weaknesses *He is not immune to his powers, so if one were to teleport an already rotting item inside his body, he would take damage from it and die. Sources Bleach Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Male Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Axe Users Category:Super Form Users